As transmitter information with which a transmitter is able to be identified upon communication using a telephone line or the like, service of notifying a receiver of a telephone number has been provided. As such service, there has been one that displays the telephone number of the transmitter on a communication apparatus of the receiver side, however, a user of the receiver side does not attain to a grasp of a name of the transmitter only by simply displaying the telephone number of the transmitter on the communication apparatus of the receiver side.
Against this, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-244312 discloses a technology with which retrieval is performed in an address book based on a telephone number of a transmitter which is obtained at a time of an incoming call to display a registered name which is registered in the address book.
As described above, there is one for registering the telephone number of the transmitter and the registered name thereof in the address book to perform retrieval in the address book for displaying the registered name. In this case, there is a case where, even when registered names are different, a common telephone number such as a representative telephone number of a company and a telephone number shared among a plurality of sections of a company is registered in the address book, for example. In this case, with respect to the telephone number acquired at the time of the incoming call, a plurality of registered names are to be registered in the address book.
In such a case, in the technology of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-244312, among the plurality of registered names registered with respect to the telephone number acquired at the time of the incoming call, a registered name which is registered first in the address book is to be displayed or all of the plurality of registered names which are registered for the telephone number are to be displayed.
In the case of displaying the registered name which is registered first in the address book, transmission may be performed actually by a transmitter other than the displayed registered name, so that erroneous information is to be provided to a receiver, in this case. Moreover, in the case of displaying all of the plurality of names registered for the same telephone number, determination of identification of the transmitter is to be entrusted to the receiver, so that information which enables identifying the transmitter reliably at first sight is not able to be provided.